To Be Named Teaser
by Obsidian Tear
Summary: TEASER to an upcoming story of mine. Six bounty hunters; one gig; sixty-two million credits. The catch; work together or no one gets paid. What could possibly go wrong? Everything.


Hello! This is just a teaser for an upcoming story of mine; like Off the Radar, this is kinda out there from normal fanfics, but I promise it'll turn out great. As this will show you, the story is more focused on the bounty hunters... It'll be a lot darker than Off the Radar too.

I am having troubles naming this story, so if you'd take a peak at my bio page, I have a poll going. You can vote for the ones there, or you can comment or PM me, and I'll add your suggestions to the poll. The title with the most votes will win. Also, if you are a reader of Off the Radar, there is a similar message there.

Thirdly, I am taking requests from readers for one-shots; please, no Anisoka, Luxsoka, or slash. Anything else I'll take a crack at. But I will need extensive requirments, or the story may not turn out the way you want it. So please give me something to grasp. Thanks!

Fourth, I am sorry to announce that Off the Radar is only a few chapters away from being finished. It is more of a jumping point for a small series of mine.

Okay, there are no warnings, so let's skip to the disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the Zabrak woman. My little sister owns Lidia.

* * *

The place was magnificent; no one had seen such a place, where gold was engrained into the wall like cheap wallpaper. Jewels were incrusted into the golden walls. Artifacts of a hundred worlds hung on the wall… each artifact maybe costing even more than the gold itself.

The hall they were walking down was never ending, and had at least one hundred other junctions, but the butler that was leading them was not indicating their journey's end. So they walked, staring slack-jawed as more and more priceless material was revealed.

"I can't believe someone actually lives here!" The pink Twi'lek girl Lidia cried; being the youngest of the little group, she couldn't help but admire the artistic – and monetary- value. Lidia looked down at herself, in her one-piece jumpsuit, and sighed. She looked like trash compared to this place.

"Well, if someone didn't live here, why would we be wandering this joint in the first place?" The second member of the group, a blue Duros who was none other than Cad Bane, replied. Lidia looked down at her feet, before continuing on, silently. The third member of the little group –a gruff, no-nonsense Kyuzo- growled slightly at the Duros, before giving Lidia a pat on the shoulder. Lidia brightened slightly.

The group stopped in front of huge double doors; the butler wrenched them open, revealing three more people, and a droid. All females, surprisingly (well, except for the droid, but you get the point). One was a rather sensual-looking Zabraki whore – or, at least she looked like a whore, with her bright red hair, and bright painted lips. And that 'dress' she wore…

The second one was a face recognizable across the galaxy; a sadistic huntress named Aurra Sing, with her tight orange jumpsuit, and rather bored expression.

The third was an old woman – a very old woman, who looked dwarfed by the women standing beside her. Standing at about four-foot-ten, she looked dwarfed by everyone, even little Lidia. The old woman was frail, and the long, flowing dress she was wearing only enhanced that.

The rest of the group was ushered in by the well-dressed butler, before he shut the door behind them. The old lady looked up from her cup of tea, before sighing. She set the cup down, before standing up, leaning against a cane she had like it was a life-line.

"It's about time you all got here." She muttered in a posh, Coruscanti-accented voice. She gave all of the bounty hunters a look, before continuing. "I bet you are wondering why a woman such as I would hire scum such as you."

Oh, that was a slam; almost everyone in the room clenched their fists.

"The truth is I am giving you this job because I cannot trust the local police force to handle it. If they were capable of such a job, you would not be here." She sat back down, before steepling her fingers at her lips. "My son, the only heir to my estate, has been murdered."

"I wish we could help, ma'am, but we are not detectives." The Zabraki woman noted with a lilt. The woman nodded.

"I am well aware, child. But I want justice for my son, and I am willing to pay a hefty sum to those who continue on with this 'gig'." The woman lowered her voice. "My son was not the only one; it seems a serial killer is on the loose. A serial killer with a severe bounty on his head. If you were to capture – or kill- this monster, you'd get your pay from me, and perhaps even the government would reward you also.

"But before you even think about that; Firstly, I have heard rumors that some of my enemies are planning to assassinate me to collect my hefty estate."

"How much are we looking at?" Bane asked, and the woman smiled slightly.

"Thirty-six million credits for the first gig, and thirty-six million for the second one. In total, sixty-two million credits. Are you interested?"

The hunters began chattering excitedly; sixty-two million credits was nothing short of a fortune. Oh, it would feel good to have sixty-two million credits in one's hand….

"Though, there is a catch; you all must work together, and split the money equally, or no one gets paid."

And the chatter died down; the prospects were looking dark.

"Are you still in?"


End file.
